


Brattykawa

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooru's feeling a little jealous and insecure. Hajime reassures him. Just some sweet fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I need to be working on 'Lo Mejor De Mi Vida' but I rly wanted to write some fluff so here this is. This is only my second fic so yeah but try to enjoy :) And please comment and kudos!!

"Iwa-chan"

"Hm?"

"Iwa-chan"

"Yes?"

"Iwa-chan"

"What?"

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chaaaaaan"

"Tooru, baby, not now ok? If you need something tell me, otherwise please let me sleep I have to be up way too early tomorrow." Hajime said snuggling further into his pillow. 

"Right, sorry Hajime." Whispered Tooru curling in on himself. 

Sighing Hajime rolled over and threw an arm over Tooru, pulling him close and nuzzling his face into Toorus hair.

"Baby just tell me what's wrong. And don't say nothing because I'll know you're lying." 

"Don't worry about it Iwa-chan really. It's just me being stupid again."

"Tooru you're not stupid ever."

Tooru just rolled over and stared at Hajime.

"Ok ok maybe sometimes you are, but not when you're really upset and I can tell that you are, so just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Tooru just rolled over, his back to Hajime. 

"Look Tooru you know I love you and I hate seeing you upset, but I'm also tired and if you really don't want to talk about it I'm not gonna beg."

"Iwa-chaaaaan don't get mad at me" Tooru whined. "I'll tell you ok? I just don't want you to look at me when I do. Even if you say it's not dumb I know it is." 

"Well I'm not mad, but go ahead then."

"You're going hiking tomorrow with your new friends."

"Yeah and?" Asked Hajime confused.

"Well I'm jealous!"

"What? Tooru it's not like you don't have friends. In fact you have more than me. And I invited you."

"Yeah, but your friends don't like meeee."

"Tooru you've never even talked to them for more than 5 minutes."

"Well that girl Mikka gave me a dirty look." Tooru whined. 

"She did not she's a sweetheart."

"Iwa-chan what the hell?" He squawked. "Anyway you've got it all wrong I'm not jealous that you have friends I'm jealous that they have you and they get to spend time with you when I don't even have any classes with you anymore."

"But I invited you to hang out too." At this point Hajime was just confused. "Do you not want me to have friends. That's not fair Tooru." Said Hajime a little disappointed. 

"It's not like that. I just don't want to intrude when I know your friends hate meeeeee."

"So first they didn't like you and now they hate you? Tooru come on at least try properly meeting them. And not everyone has to like you. There are plenty of people who don't."

"Iwa-chan!"

"What? Baby it's normal. Not everyone I meet likes me so-"

"That is a lie Iwaizumi Hajime when have you ever met anyone who didn't love you?"

"Uhh Sawamura-San was always glaring at me I think he hated me in high school... "

"Glaring?! More like staring! Suga-chan told me Dai-chan used to have the biggest crush on you and what does high school matter when he clearly likes you now?"

"Daichi liked me?" Hajime questioned. "The possibilities."

"Iwa-chan you're so mean!" Tooru whined.

"Kidding kidding." Hajime placated kissing the top of Toorus head. "Whatever my friends will love you. And if they don't, they won't be my friends." 

"Iwa-chan, I don't want that."

"Yes you do you jealous, possessive brat I can practically hear you smiling." Hajime said pulling Tooru close and squishing him.

"Iwa-chan, you bully, I can't breathe." Tooru yelled but he was laughing. 

"But honestly Hajime I really don't want to interfere with your friends. If they don't like me, I need to get over it."

"Hmmm you may get over it," Hajime said thoughtfully, "but I wouldn't. I love you Tooru and while I don't expect everyone else to love you as much as I do, it does hurt me when people I care about can't see how amazing you are."

"Iwa-chaaaan"

"No quiet you're making say all this embarrassing stuff so you're gonna listen. I love you, more than anyone or anything. I don't like hearing bad things about you and I don't like being around people who think badly of you. So tomorrow you're waking up at 5am with me to go hiking and you're gonna meet my friends. And if they don't like you I can get more friends. What I can't get is another you. You're the only one for me Tooru."

Silence.

"Aaah that was so embarrassing. Say something." Said Hajime.

Sniffles 

"Oi are you crying?"

"Nooo!" Wailed Tooru clearly crying.

"Aw baby don't cry, c'mere." Hajime said pulling Tooru even closer.

"It's just Iwa-chan loves me so much!"

"Of course I do." Hajime laughed out. "So you don't need to be jealous you big baby."

"Hmmm I guess I'll go hiking with Iwa-chan since you love me so much." Tooru said turning over and giving Hajime a huge smile. "But I swear that Mikka girl does not like me."

"You think every girl that doesn't immediately swoon when she sees you hates you." 

"Well how else could she resist-"

"Goodnight Tooru." Hajime said shoving a pillow in the others face.

"Night Hajime. I love you too you know, so much."

"Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah sweet iwa is my weakness! And pet names too. Thanks for reading. Please review and kudos if you liked.


End file.
